The Wrong Demon!
by Roxburry Black
Summary: While practicing dark magic the wrong demon comes through the floor and she's small, and looks a lot like Russia. With her trapped in his basement a tin fire fairy named Seamus must help the poor child escape. *warning-scary, evil England


England Summonded the Wrong Demon!

It wasn't a particularly hard spell to accomplish, there wasn't a particular reason why he needed to do it, and there was no reason why he should have messed up. As all things with England and his negligible magic spells, there was no reason why he should have not messed up. He wasn't bad at the dark arts but his faries loved to mess with his spells just to drive him crazy and see what insane results would be weilded.

Such as now.

"What the bloody hell?" There, sitting in the middle of his circle sat a little girl with ashy blond hair that reached down to her chin and bright, frightened violet eyes. She wore a little tan trenchcoat with pale buttons that reached her shins, leather boots that covered delicate feet, fluffy earmuffs and big mittens.

"Um, hello?" England frowned at her voice, it was an accent destinctly NOT anything he enjoyed hearing ,"Who are you?"

She stood up and brushed herself off, picking up a small shovel that the brit had not noticed before, and blinked up at him, waiting.

Regaining his senses England did the first thing that came to mind, "SHIT,"he swore loudly and magicked an invisible barrier around the circle, trapping the five year old.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT MISSY!" England expolded, spittle flying everywhere but sizzling when it touched the barrier, "WHY ARE YOU COMING THROUGH MY CIRCLE?" The violet eyed child clutched the shovel to her chest and fell backward onto her rear, big tears started to form but England didn't care much. Instead, he was pacing around the circle, muttering to himself and examining her carefully.

"What is your name," he ordered harsly but the girl didn't respond, instead she cuuddled her shovel closer and stayed silent, "Very well, there are ways of finding out and none of them very pleasent. I'll give you sometime to think about it." England turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs, leaving behind a very, very,very, very scared child.

The child, who was actually the state of Alaska and America's 49th child, rushed the invisible barrierr with her shovel at the ready. As soon as the alloy hit the wall there was a sizzling sound and she flew back a foot, gasping as electrical charges surged through her body.

"Oh crap," she whispered as the door opened and Englands acid green eys glittered dangerously.

"Tried brute force brat," he chuckled darkly, "It's a magical barrier I designed to withh hold Russia and America," he watched her carefully as Alaska's eyes turned from pain to surprise and shock. "So you know who I'm talking about. Good, good." Alaska scrambled to her feet, swallowing in fear but hiding it behind the creepy smile she gave him.

"You will be introducing yourself now, da?" Alaska turned her creepy factor on maximum and hoped it would work. It didn't.

England crouched down to her level and green met violet as they stared deep into each other eyes. Niether blinked for several moment then England gave a terrifying smile that made Alaska think about massive ships and burning flags while men weidled swords with deadly intent.

"Since you are unwilling to give me your name but are definetly a personification I will be forced to take drastic measures." He began rifling through heavy tomes and spell books while Alaska hugged her shovel closer, "I will enjoy this," he lifted a scary looking wand. "You, not so much."

When England finally left for the evening it was several hours later and Alaska was laying on the cold ground, gasping painfully for breath. He had experimented with many different spells, some had made her dizzy others had wracked her body with intense pain and still others left scratches and bruises. Alaska had shivered and whimpered but had not told England who she was, Daddy would be furious and she couldn't let it happen. Not only was it matter of England not finding out but her pride as the biggest state in the country was on the line.

Even now, as aches and pains wracked her small body Alaska refused to speak. Resisting the spells had sapped her strength and left her hungry, thirsty and tired. Alaska huddled further into her heavy coat but even with the fur she was freezing cold. The chill sapped her heat and the state couldn't get comfortable. Tiny, diamond like tears slid from her eyes and before she could wipe them furiously away a pair of tiny hands captured them and held them gently.

"Wah?" Alaska scuttled back a few inches, wary of the barrier and the little figure floating a few inches away from her nose.

" 'ello liddle lass," the fairy said, giving her the biggest grin his tiny face could manage. The fairy wasn't that big, only about four inches tall, a male with bright red hair and red eyes. He wore what look liked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said, "I'm a fairy Bitch!"

"Um, hello?" Alaska was wary of the tiny creature who was holding her tears gingerly, as if they were a precious stone. This could be another trap from England to try and trip her up.

" Me naims Seamus, whet yers?" He accent was thick, like an Irishmen, or like when Indiana would get angry and yell in her long gone accents.

"What do you want?" she demanded, voice harsh and eyes flashing," you must be another trap from England so go away." Alaska turned away and hunched over, leaving the Irish fairy a bit taken aback. Squaring his tiny shoulders Seamus flitted around to her face and landed gingerly on her shoulder.

"Look ked, Ah hate tha' british bastahrd, he's a betch. Ah'm nice. Lookit, Ah evahn caugh ya' tears. Ah don' do tha' for jes' anyone."Seamus hefted the speare of salty misery while Alaska buried her face deeper in her arms.

"Go away" she mumbled unhappily while Seamus got a great plan, his tiny red eyes lit up and his body began to burn with actual fire, and excitment.

"Lookit ked, Ah'll come back wiff some halp tomorrow, kay? They'll bust ya aht an' give tha' basthard a what fer." Hefting the spere Seamus gave her a fairy kiss, which consited of brushing his red wings against her cheek and flew away, as fast a possible, toward the bar he knew Ireland liked to frequent.

The flight was hard, as Seamus was pushing himself as hard as he could go to get to his friend. Unfortunatly Ireland was at none of his usual bars but at home, drinking with Scotland and Wales. The little cottage was cozy and the three brothers were warmed with whiskey and the merry fire blazing in the grate. Seamus bypassed the normal cheeky greeting of setting something on fire when he crash landed onto the table cloth in front of the bottle of spirits.

Three nearly identical pairs of green eyes gaped down at him as he lay on the tabletop, panting and holding desperatly onto the tears he had captured.

"Seamus?" Ireland pushed his older brothers away and stared down with worry, "Whet's wrong, 're yah okay?" Seamus shook his head dumbly, gasping for breath.

"Thars a liddle lass locked up in Englands basement," he managed and the brothers exchanged worried glances.

"Are ye sure Seamus?" demanded Ireland and his face drained of color when Seamus nodded.

"Experimenting on 'er an' everything, sha was cryn'." he held the tears out for them to see. Scotland chewed so hard on his cigar part of it fell out onto the countertop, his normally gorgeous face marred by a vicous scowl.

"Did you get her name," asked Wales, watching the oldest brother warily. Seamus shook his head weakly while Ireland rushed about for a safe container to put the tears in.

"Nah, liddle lass thaght Ah wasworking fer tha' bastard, wouldn't tell me. But she looks a mini Russia."

The three brothers stopped moving. Wales and Ireland glanced at Scotland who had gotten a new cigar.

"Interesting."

Alaska only managed to get a few fitful hours of sleep, she knew daddy would be paniking right now and probably ripping up the country looking for her. The floor was hard, cold and slightly wet, not the ideal combination.

"Oh if I only had my bed," she grumbled, "you don't know what you've got till it's gone." The door slammed open, startling her out of her musings and she cringed when she saw England. He was bearing a tray full of food, Alaska's mouth watered, scrambled eggs, toast, cranberry juice and jelly. Alaska's stomach rumbled and she blushed, the food looked horribly burnt but food is food, especially since the last thing she had injested was a glass of water a day and a half ago.

"Let's try this again," Alaska swallowed her spit and scowled, if Texas could suffer through Mexico's torture at the Alamo she could manage being hungry for a little while longer. She sincerly hoped that fairy named Seamus hadn't been a spell induced hallucination. "Give me the information I want and you'll get to eat."

Alaska stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears, "Why are you doing this, I don't even know you. you don't know me. Stop it!"

England set the tray down and laughed cruelly, "With the world no long your plaything you need to come up with new ways to entertain yourself. You presented a new challenge considering the only one who comes from my pentagram is Russia," he would have continued but the front doorbell rang. Cursing viciously he stomped up the staircase and down the hallway, only to be met with the door swinging listlessly on the hinge.

"What the bloody hell? EPP!" England gasped as Ireland and Wales appeared on either side of him, grabbing his arms and pinning them to his sides. Scotland stepped out from the shadows and Egnland felt his blood run cold, Allistor looked furious.

"Hello Arthur, been working any special projects lately?" His voice was low and dangerous and Arthur felt the ancient desire to cry like a baby when Scotland fixed him with that glare. He swallowed fearlessly and scowled right back.

"None that would interest you," he shot and Scotland shrugged.

"So if I go down there I'll find nothing of interest?" Arthur didn't have time to argue, Scotland was down the basement stair before he could protest.

"Seamus was right, liddle tykes down here," he called up and England took a deep breath when his brother tightened their holds painfully. Wales and Ireland gasped as Scotland reappeared, a frightened and wary Alaska in his strong arms.

They moved to the living room, Arthur was trapped between Scotland and Wales now and he looked absolutely frightened. Alaska was giving off an aura of furious, murderous intent, but she also looked sleepy. Her head kept bobbing up and down as she sturggled to stay awake, everyone of scared except Seamus and Ireland, they sat on either side of her coaxing out the story. She still refused to give them her name but she told them exactly what happened.

"So what should we do with him?" asked Scotland, giving England the stink eye, all eyes turned on the furious but sleepy American state who mumbled out a few words before her face fell onto Ireland's thigh and she was out like a light.

"What did she say?" Ireland gave a wolfish grin.

"She said, 'Give him a thrashing'." All eyes turned to a pale England who only blinked in response.

Scotland grabbed the unfortunate brit by his ear and began dragging him toward the stairs, ignoring his begging and struggles, "Get her into a bed," he ordered before escorting the British nation toward his punishment.

With a grin Ireland scopped the girl into his arms an snuggled her close, "Ah, she's so cute!" and Wales shook his head.

"Let's give her a sponge bath and a bed, I don't want to be on the recieving end of big brothers tawse." they exhanged a look before heading off also.

An hour later the little ashen haired child was tucked soundly away into the massive guest bed and Wales and Ireland cooed at the adorable chibi like state. Alaska was now clean, dry and dressed in one of Irelands spare t-shirts. She lay, snuggled into a tiny ball, snoring tiny litle snores.

Ignoring the wails of England and the thunderous lecture of Scotland, Ireland pulled the bedsheets back and slipped between them.

"Ireland!" hissed Wales, "Stop that." Ireland wrapped an arm around Alaska and shot him a cheeky grin.

"I'm tired,"Alaska snuggled into his side, sighing happily.

Wales threw his hands up but a few seconds later he was on the other side and they both fell alseep, Alaska cradled between them.

Sotland found them an hour later and he just sighed and shook his head, he pulled the blankets up and tucked them in better. The girl looked peaceful and happy, Scotland grunted with pleasure, at least something good had come of today.

When Alaska woke up she was initially frightened but one glance at the two teens snoozing peacefully next to her she was of like when Idaho and Washington was cuddle her during a bad storm while General Winter rattled the windows and doors. Smiling she slipped from between them and padded her way down to where she thought the kitchen might be. She was right but there was someone already sitting at the table.

Scotland heard the small footsteps but didn't turn his head, from his side of the table he could see the ashy blond head bobbing around and then her face appeared as she hoisted herself onto a chair.

"Hello, you are Mr. Scotland, da?" He nodded and hide a smile behind a frown and she gave him a big grin.

"Thank you for getting me from the basement, England was mean." Scotland nodded and stood.

"You'll have to thank Seamus, he came an' got us," he grunted while putting together some toast and tea for her.

"So he's real," Alsaka's face was shocked, violet eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Scotland nodded, "What did you think he was?" He set a few slices of buttery toast in front of her and waited as she hungrily demolished them.

' I thought he was a hallunination from one of the spells," Alaska shrank down in her seat as he shot her an amused glance. Mother Russia was scary but Scotland was just as frightening.

"So how are you getting home?" they both stopped moving and Alaska dropped her head to the table and groaned.

Scotland crouched next to her and placed a large calloused hand on her back, patting inn a reassuing manner.

"Look kid, just give me a name and I'll take you home," she glanced up at him, a few tears slipped out of her eyes and she nodded.

"But you mut pinky promise to tell no one,' her round chibi face was solumn as she held out her pinky finger, grinnng crookedlyhe nodded and the pink promised. There was a spark of electricity and he gasped as a heavy spell bound him. His green eyes widened and he stared in shock.

"I just bound you in a secrecy spell, tell anyone and your blood will boil in your veins," Alaska giggled and kicked her feet happily while Scotland felt as if he had done something very stupid, "Mother Russia taught me that trick." Her seemingly innocent eyes were alblaze with fire and cruelty. "My name is Alaska Bragski Jones, 49th state of the United States of America. My daddy is America and my mother is Russia. Now you must take me home, Da?" Scotland nodded and Alaska continued to giggle.

America and Russia were sitting listlessly in the Oval Office, staring out the large bay windows, while their respective tried to boost their spirits.

"At least we've knocked the North American continent off the list and and Russia," said Obama, not liking the fact both Cold War enemies were sharing a bottle of vodka.

"That still leaves South America, Europe, Africa, the Seas and Antartica, not to mention Australia," said America, reaching for the Vodka but Russia held it out of his reach.

"Drinking will not help you find her Fredka," chided Russia and America whined, there was a tug of war game between the bottle and America had nearly pulled it from Russia's grip when the door slamed open. He shot to his feet, and from the sudden lose of resistence Russia went tumbling to the ground .

Australia stood in the doorway and it took one look at his brothes face for America to know.

"Sorry mate, she's not there. I even sent the sharks out to search the reef. Not a sign of the poor mite."

Sinking down to the couch he buried his face in his hands and Russia rolled onto his back, staring up at the distraught nation from his position on the floor.

Australia walked over and patted his head, "from what I see you've got two options, keep searching and keep the secret or tell everyone and have them search."

"Niether of them sounds appealing," said Russia's boss and everyone nodded.

'Jett, did you ask Wy and New Zealand?" America looked hopeful for a moment before the former colony nodded.

There was silence until loud shouting and yelling was heard, Secret Service memebers took up defensive positions and there was a preagnet moment of stillness until the door slammed open.

Scotland slammed open the door to the Oval Office with Alaska hot on his heels. America looked terrifying with two guns drawn and his usually pleasent face in a horrible scowl. Until, that is, Alaska threw herself at his knees and they tumbled to the floor.

"Daddy!" She cried and America abandoned his guns in favor for wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Alaska," he hugged her close and his bright blue eyes brimmed with tears, he was so happy he didn't even protest when Russia engulfed them both in a hug. Australia grinned foolishly and hugged his Koala bear closer.

"Isn't that so cute?" he whispered to his uncle and Scotland nodded. The three were hugging and laughing, speaking rapid fire Russian and it was the nicest thing Scotland had seen in a long time.

"Here," he handed a thick envelope to his nephew, "give this to them when thier done." With that Scotland turned on his heel and left.


End file.
